harmontownfandomcom-20200215-history
Live From SXSW '14 + Movie Q
From Austin, TX, Harmontown is live from the Liberty Tavern and SXSW. Bonus audio from the Q & A following the premiere of the "Harmontown" documentary. Synopsis An extra long podcast which was broadcasted live hours before the premiere of the Harmontown documentary. The show begins in its usual way with Jeff and Dan taking the stage, and after Jeff leaves the building to test the signal strength of the wireless microphone, Dan starts a new segment called "Correction Segments" where he points out and corrects mistakes from previous podcasts. After a "Forced Controversy" segment on Pedicabs, super charismatic Lamar Austin Wilson is invited on stage to talk about his bitcoin cooperative. (He smells really good.) Later, documentary director Neil is invited on stage and talks a little on the creation of the movie and tickets are handed out to some fans. Dan then begins to discuss the nomenclature difficulties that marrying Erin will present and she is called up on stage. The problem appears solved after Erin discusses a secret tunnel leading to a torch-lit chamber she'll build for her kids. Dan confesses he can't wear the same clothe from the time the documentary was shot and Erin confesses to having bought too many Harmontown shirts. Spencer is brought out on stage and discusses New York City. Ice-T raps on mortality and how to write raps. The podcast then takes a turn to the emotional side, as a Harminian takes the stage to talk about the pain in her life, which opens a discussion on how open we should be with our emotions. At the 1:29:00 D&D starts. D&D Campaign After a 2 week hiatus, the party appears not to remember most of their progress, having forgotten who the Marsh Minotaur was and her name. Finally deciding to call her Meredith, the party walks back towards the hole by which they'd arrived in the underworld, but not before noticing strange wolf-like prints on the ground and the once black brick castle of admiral Darkstar was not eroding into grey dust. Deciding to get out of the hole and to trek towards Paradise, ''Sharpie uses his fathers magical cape and teleports his way out of the whole, leaving the other, now four, members stranded. Meredith reveals she has a ladder back in the cave and leaves to get it, but not before prompting the remaining party members to think about their greatest fears. Meredith comes back with a crazy ladder (''its like craazyyy) and after some barbarian strength helps put it upright, Meredith warns to party that the ladder is in fact crazy and that they should be very careful when climbing it. Ascending it, the group is confronted with their previously mentioned greatest fears; Pumas for Quark, A condescending/controlling/passive aggressive significant other for Christoberg and having-nothing-to-make-crafts-with for Moiraine. A long psychologically draining climb later, the members of the party reach the top and climb out of the whole, where Sharpie had been resting near a fire the whole time. Category:Episodes